(1) Fields of the Invention
(a) A zero-fossil-fuel-using, almost free, non-polluting apparatus to focus and magnify the sun's heat and then, without using any pumps, transfer that heat throughout a residence or a building, using only the water's heat conduction characteristics, gravity and garden hose pressure to circulate the heat, and
(b) A zero-fossil-fuel-using, almost free, non-polluting apparatus to capture the coolness of the subsurface ground, down four feet below the surface, and then, without using any pumps, transfer that coolness throughout a residence or a building using only the water's heat conduction characteristics, gravity and garden hose pressure to circulate the coolness, and
(c) A zero-fossil-fuel-using, almost free, non-polluting apparatus structure to focus and magnify the sun's heat to run a steam-powered electricity generator to (i) provide, during daylight hours, immediate electricity, and (ii) charge, during daylight hours, a battery that can provide electricity during non-daylight hours.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98; it is common knowledge that:                1. Every day, the sun rises in the east, shines all day and heats the entire world, and then sets in the west.        2. A magnifying glass, or a Fresnel lens, can focus the sun's rays on a piece of paper to ignite the paper at about 451 degrees Fahrenheit.        3. Humans heat their houses so that the temperature in the house is between 60 degrees and 80 degrees Fahrenheit.        4. Humans heat their hot water heaters, in their houses, so that the temperature in the hot water healer is between 100 degrees and 124 degrees Fahrenheit. 125 degrees Fahrenheit would scald human skin, so hot water heaters should never be set to heat water more than 124 degrees Fahrenheit.        5. All over the world, the temperature of earth that is four feet below the surface is always between 50 and 55 degrees Fahrenheit.        6. If a house has a subsurface basement level, the temperature in the basement will be lower than the first floor because the walls of the basement that are sub-ground-surface more than four feet below the first floor conduct the 50 to 55 degree Fahrenheit temperature of the dirt on the outside of the wall to cool the air inside the basement.        7. Homeowners generally buy electricity that is delivered through utility lines from a utility company, but it is possible to obtain electricity from a privately-operated electricity generator unit.        8. Most residences and buildings in America are supplied with water faucets which release water that is under the pressure of gravity, fed from a water level that is higher than the faucet, such as the 20-meter high water towers in most cities, or a water shed that sits higher than the level of the residence or building. The water pressure from the faucets can force water through hoses to the top level of the residence or to the basement of the house. This water pressure is the result of the free, non-polluting force of gravity.        
In winter, homeowners usually heat their houses by burning fossil fuels such as coal, oil and gas. Then, during summer, homeowners cool their houses with air conditioners—many times using electricity generated by the burning of fossil fuels. Without regard to whether it is hot or cold outside their house, those same homeowners may use fossil fuels year around to heat the house hot water heater to keep a ready supply of hot water available for washing dishes, cloths, hands, and human bodies. Finally, most houses get electricity from an electricity-selling utility company, but some get their electricity from a privately-owned electricity generator unit.
This invention provides a novel apparatus to:                (1) replace the burning of fossil fuels, as a heat source, with the sun's heat when the weather is cold, and        (2) when the weather is hot, replace the present use of electricity for air conditioning with the natural cooling by the subsurface ground (four feet below the ground's surface) on which residences and buildings are built, and        (3) provide a zero-fossil-fuel-using, almost free, non-polluting apparatus to focus and magnify the sun's heat to run a steam-powered electricity generator to:                    (i) provide, during daylight hours, immediate electricity, and            (ii) to charge, during daylight hours, a battery that can provide electricity during non-daylight hours.                        
That is, this invention provides a novel apparatus to:                (1) transfer water heated by the sun's heat into proximity with the air space inside any house to warm that house, and        (2) provide heating for the hot water heater, and        (3) during hot weather, to move water cooled by the subsurface ground into proximity with the air space inside any house or building to cool the house or building, and        (4) provide a zero-fossil-fuel-using, almost free, non-polluting apparatus to focus and magnify the sun's heat to run a steam-powered electricity generator to: (i) provide, during daylight hours, immediate electricity, and (ii) to charge, during daylight hours, a battery that can provide electricity during non-daylight hours.        
All of the above heating and cooling will be accomplished without the air pollution caused by burning fossil fuels, using the heal of the sun and the coldness of the subsurface earth.
This patent application uses commonly-accepted and known scientific-knowledge which is so well known that it is not necessary to cite the prior art of patent cases. To this common knowledge, inventor Stauffer has added:                (a) The novel invention of an apparatus that uses the subsurface coolness of the earth to cool a building, and        (b) that coolness is transferred throughout a residence or a building by the novel use of garden hose water pressure, and        (c) Both the coolness of the subsurface ground and the heat of the focused sun rays is transferred throughout the residence or building by the natural heat and cold conduction properties of water in pipes, and by the garden hose water pressure that is common to most residences and buildings.        (d) Finally, the instant inventor is entitled to a patent for arranging known elements in a new apparatus combination, in a previously-un-invented juxtaposition that produces tree and pollution-free heating and cooling of residences on one or more levels of buildings with subsurface basements. In other words, the instant inventor has invented a new combination of water pipes and hoses, water faucets, fans, magnifying glasses or Fresnel lens, and hot water heaters that produces a novel and beneficial benefit to homeowners, small building owners, and the world's polluted environment.        
There are literally hundreds of patents on many of the elements of the present invention, but there is no patent that claims an apparatus that includes all of the elements of the present patent application, and no prior art that arranges all the claimed elements in the manner that is claimed in the present invention. No other inventor has previously claimed all the elements of the instant inventor's novel invention, which can heat and cool houses with free heating from the sun and with free cooling from the subsurface of the earth—all without the pollution from burning fossil fuels which threatens the earth's environment.
Heating water is the second largest energy user in the home. In fact, 4% of America's total energy consumption is attributable to heating water. This invention is an almost pollution-free apparatus that has the capability of cutting the cost of heating water using only the heat of the sun. In other words, this invention, when universally-implemented, will decrease America's total energy consumption of fossil fuels for heating water. Because the sun shines on all countries, similar reductions in fossil fuel energy use for heating water will be possible in all other countries of the world—even when it's cloudy. Generally, the invention focuses the sun's rays on a car-radiator-like series of small water tubes that can be heated to 451 degrees Fahrenheit, just like a focused magnifying glass can burn a piece of paper, which has a flashpoint of about 451 degrees Fahrenheit. Obviously, no person wants to heat their house to 451 degrees Fahrenheit—that's too hot for humans—so the sun's rays will be focused so that the house temperature is only in the range of 60 degrees Fahrenheit to 80 degrees Fahrenheit for house heat and no more than 124 degrees Fahrenheit for hot water heating.
In addition, this invention will also use the same radiator pipe/tank structure to cool houses during days of hot weather. At depths below four feet, ground temperature stays a constant 50 to 55 degrees Fahrenheit year-round. Actually, that ground is a constant 50 to 55 degrees Fahrenheit everywhere in the world, even where it's hot on the surface-like the heat: on desert surfaces. That's because the sun is warming the surface, but the hot rays from the sun do not penetrate more than 4 feet below the earth's surface and do not heat ground that is more than 4 feet below the earth's surface. So, if you dig below 4 feet, you will hit soil that is 50 to 55 degrees Fahrenheit, even in the Sahara Desert.
Two-thirds of all homes in the United States have an air conditioner. Air conditioners use about 5% of all the electricity produced in the United States, at an annual cost of more than $11 billion to homeowners. As a result, roughly 100 million tons of carbon dioxide are released in the air each year—an average of about two tons for each home with an air conditioner.